dark_angel_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Foley
Jessica has a short cameo appearance in Season 3, but has a larger role in Season 4 of The Angel of Darkness. Biography Jessica is the childhood friend of Kathy Farwell, practically one of the few friends Kathy had besides John at that young age. Later on in life, when Kathy and John decided to leave their mother's house, Kathy said one final goodbye to Jessica before making her way for New York City. Jessica was never able to find a job, so she became a prostitute working in NYC, of whom later comes in contact with Aren Danielson, who is investigating the death of Kathy, and discovers that Kathy and Jessica were gonna meet again for the first time in years the night that she died. Aren then had to protect Jessica from her pimp boyfriend, of whom she later broke up with. Jessica later seeks out the help of Alex Lyndock to help her with her prostitute problem. While Alex initially refuses, he gets drawn into a brawl with Jessica's fellow prostitutes and the pimp leader, which he barely survives. Feeling sorry for him, Jessica starts to hang out around Alex more. Jessica soon trusts Alex enough to where Alex wants to help get her out of the prostitute business when Jessica reveals that anyone who leaves, dies. After hearing this, Alex captures and tortures the pimp leader, before killing him and dumping him in a river as Jessica watches secretly. She then argues with him on how the situation could've been delt with before having a one night stand with him, before regretting it entirely. After being alone for a while, Jessica contacts Alex, stating that she can't be with him. She later reconnects with Kathy. They continue to grow closer and closer as time goes on. Jessica later learns of Catherine Danielson accepting Alex's proposal and is distraught to hear the news, claiming to Kathy how she had feelings for him. Kathy starts to help Jessica realize that it isn't her fault. Later, when Jessica learns of Alex's disappearance, she wants to go back into the prostitute business as punishment for failing him. In order to stop her, Kathy confesses her love to her, which causes her to kiss her. This kiss soon turns into full on sex as Kathy and Jessica start up a relationship. She later visits Alex in the hospital, even after Kathy has told her that visiting him is a bad idea and that she should not do it at all, because Kathy believes that Alex is a toxic person. Jessica breaks up with Kathy after realizing that Kathy may still have feelings for Alex, as does she. She then appears to leave New York, which starts to break Kathy's sanity. Kathy later suffers a mental breakdown and becomes The Cat. Jessica later reunites with Alex, as they start to rekindle their romance. Episodes List Season 3 * Episode 3 - "Identity" Season 4 * Episode 1 - "The Dark Angel" * Episode 3 - "Beyond Redemption" * Episode 6 - "Liberation" * Episode 7 - "Brotherhood" * Episode 8 - "Wounds Heal" * Episode 9 - "Blood In The Water" * Episode 11 - "Blood Debts" * Episode 12 - "We Rise" * Episode 13 - "Ghosts of My Past" * Episode 14 - "Nighthawks" * Episode 15 - "Finest" * Episode 16 - "Extracted" * Episode 21 - "No Man's Land" Behind the scenes Jessica is played by Anne Winters, who is famous for such shows like 13 Reasons Why, Tyrant, and The Fosters. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}